Full Metal Scoobies: A FMA & BTVS tale
by Dr Gonzo
Summary: GRAVE ends much differently for Xander and Willow and now events surrounding The Brothers Elric will change but our favorite Sunnydale sidekicks have chosen very different sides in the coming conflict.
1. Chapter 1

**FullMetal Scoobies - A FMA - BTVS x-over**

**Author: **B.H. Ramsay

**Email : **

**Disclaimer: **Characters appearing here belong to Mutant Enemy & Filmation

**Rating **Teen

**Pairings(s) **various

**Spoilers: **many

**Dedicated to: **The Shrine of Heroes...may she endure forever and to Micheal W. who set a Gold standard to which I aspire. & spaceman TtH who had a great idea even if I butchered it for my own use.

**Summary: **GRAVE ends much differently for Xander and Willow and now events surrounding two brothers with a very apocalyptic destiny in front of them will change but our favorite sidekicks have chosen very different sides in the coming conflict.

* * *

Xander raced up a hillside to find Willow Rosenberg about to destroy the world.

In her defense, the world had not been particularly kind to her the last twenty four hours or so. Her companion and love Tara McClay had died...no, not died, an assassin's misdirected bullet had claimed Tara's life. Willow had made mistakes with Tara, screwed up horribly, but still she had believed and hoped that she might be forgiven, granted a second opportunity. Instead, this town, with its dark and evil nature had robbed her, snatched away her happiness like a cruel bully. Well she was no longer the weak and helpless Willow she had once been. She had power now and with that power she would undo all that had been done.

Xander knew she was in pain and tried to reason with her but how do you reason with a broken heart. how do you placate a damaged soul. what do you say to someone who thinks they have lost everything and is so desperate to get it all back that the world itself and everything in it seems a fair exchange.

He pleaded with her tried to use memories of childhood and tried to remind her how much he loved her, how much he would still love her no matter what. On another day, in another world that might have worked, but today, Willow had had enough. Nothing, not Xander, not this evil town not the whole damn universe would keep her from using all of her power and strength to undo all that she had ever had to endure. Perhaps that was what caused it. Her arrogance, so unlike the woman she had been , the woman that Tara had fallen in love with. An arrogance that made her forget every rule she had ever learned, Every principle Tara had ever clung to or held sacred .

Xander made another effort to get through to her. "Willis, she would not want this. Tara wouldn't want you to do this." He pleaded

Willow made the last adjustments to her spell. It would use the town itself as material, she would create out of that material, a power great and terrifying. Power enough to remake the world to her own desires and whims. She turned to her friend and smiled "...But the problem is Xan, I've already lost everything I care about. Tara is gone, Oz left me and I doubt you and Buffy will never treat me the same, not after today. So you see, there's nothing left for me to lose, this town has taken it all. Now is the time to get it all back. "

As the power flared and screamed around her She could hear Xander shouting at her. She couldn't hear what Xander said in that moment, God knows it might have been important but in those last seconds before the world ripped itself apart she did hear a voice. Was it Tara's voice?... no her voice was always so warm and loving, Now it was cold, spiteful and filled with a loathing that almost made it unrecognizable. "Lost everything have you?" it hissed "You have no idea what loss is, but you will."

Xander reached for his friend and was shocked when something REACHED for him. It picked him up and pulled him into itself and Xander assumed that the world was coming to an end. Granted he had been sincere when he told Willow earlier that if the world ended, at her side was where he wanted to be but this was altogether unexpected. As the darkness rushed in to claim him his last thought in this world was "Well this wasn't quite how I pictured this going."

* * *

His next thought was harder to pin down pins and needles raced up and down his body and there was smoke everywhere. next to him was a seething mass. no a body. He looked,"Willis, Will is that you?"

"Mom," A panic filled voice cried out from somewhere "Dammit it wasn't supposed to be like this."

Xander dragged himself to his feet and shuffled forward. His eyes, slowly adjusting to the murky gloom, told him that there was a golden haired boy laying on the ground. Xander moved closer and the kid looked at him in fear before crawling backward away from him. "Who the hell are you? where's Mom, where's Al."

I don't know who Al is and I don't think that thing on the floor is your mother. Where is Willow?"

"What thing? Who's Willow?" the kid started crawling forward "Mom is that you?"

Xander realized for the first time the blond kid's left leg was gone, blood was still pumping out from the gruesome wound staining the floor which was already covered in arcane designs. Xander had not spent several years on the hell mouth for nothing. This was some ceremony and to judge by the shock and terror carved on the kid's face something had gone very ,very wrong. The Boy finally got close enough to see what was in the center of the array on the floor. Whatever it was he had been trying to conjure, the inhuman looking thing was obviously not it. The Boy started screaming Xander looked around for Willow and realized for the first time that something was missing. He knew the name Willow, but the details were not there. why were the details not there? He heard a voice, cold, familiar and yet not..."equivalent exchange." now he knew he was in trouble. He was hearing voices and that was a sign that it was time to pass out.

* * *

Three Years later...

* * *

The desert sun beat down, relentlessly baking all foolish enough to cross this section of the wilderness on foot. Finally Edward Elric dropped to the ground in frustration. "Its too hot. I hate the desert, if there was grass I could turn it into bread."

"Which would still leave us thirsty." Xander Harris grumbled "How in hell do I end up in these messes."

"Who told you to tag along " Edward snapped peevishly

"Winry, Mustang and Major Hughes who made it clear to me that keeping you two out of trouble would be my singular and inglorious task. Though frankly I was a little more scared of Winry. she seems like the kind to hold a grudge. "

"Oh Winry isn't so bad "Edward said dismissively " Her bark is worse then her bite isn't that right Al"

When silence greeted his question, Edward looked around for the first time. "Where's Al?" he asked

Xander shrugged his shoulders . You'd think we'd have trouble losing track of him, all things considered, I mean he does stand out." A metal fist erupting out of the sand to grasp Edward's leg interrupted Xander. Edward shrieked causing Xander to burst out in laughter before pulling out a mini-shovel that had gotten way too much use recently "Note to self," he muttered "cumbersome armor plus desert sand equals bad."

"Its not my fault, I keep getting filled up " Alphonse Elric sighed

"Filled up with what." older brother asked before directing an annoyed kick at the armored figure whose cheat plate popped open burying in Ed in a pile of sand.

Edward screamed in frustration, and began chasing his brother over the dunes. Xander stopped to re-balance the pack on his back and retied his military long coat around his waist. the gold bars of the investigative branch gleamed on the shoulders and Xander wondered yet again how Buffy and Dawn were doing. Watching the Elric's sometimes reminded him of the weird sibling dynamic between the Vampire Slayer and her little sister. Xander sighed and got up, the sibling squabble was winding down and thoughts of home just made him depressed. especially since he ended up thinking of home For about the millionth time since accepting his exile to this strange world he wished them well, hoped Buffy was taking care of her sister. The trio set out toward a gleaming in the distance that could only be their destination .

* * *

Less then a hour later the three arrived in the eastern town of Liore and for a town that was supposed to be on the fringes, the place look pretty good. It was no Central but still looked nice. A large cathedral dominated the skyline.

The trio was camped at a roadside cafe owned by a man who had come very close to death earlier when he had come between Edward and the first likely prospect for liquid refreshment the elder Elric Brother had seen in hours. of course the liquid in question was blood red wine flowing from a fountain in the center of town. Edward was currently sipping juice from a frosty glass while shooting evil looks the counter mans way. Xander was also enjoying a cool juice...sans the evil looks since he was just glad to be out of the relentless dry heat.

So free wine." Xander said conversationally. And I gotta say the place looks way better then you'd expect for a town so far from Central."

"Yeah, we do all right." The Counter man explained cheerfully "Just a second," the counterman turned to a nearby radio and switched it on. Music poured out of the tiny speaker yet as Xander turned around and scanned the street he saw that every window around the square had a radio sitting in it and the combined sound from all the speakers broadcasting simultaneously had the effect of loudly playing the program throughout the city.

"That's freakish " Edward muttered as he took in the surreal looking street scene.

Suddenly a deep voiced man stared speaking his worlds carried out in the street and as Xander watched every head at every radio including the counter guy had their head bowed in supplication. this was a religious broadcast and it was apparently quite popular.

Edward asked for the identity of the speaker and the counter-guy looked at them like they were simpletons. His name they were told was Cornello and the people could not say enough good things about him. He was a worker of miracles and saver of souls. he had made the townspeople richer , and healthier. Xander was about to tune it all out when someone mentioned the greatest if Cornello's miraculous abilities. It made Xander sit up and take notice and it got Ed's attention as well.

"Wait a minute did you just say raises the dead?" Edward asked. his eyes narrowing.

"The Sun God Leto has granted Father Cornello the ability to resurrect us if we are faithful."

At that point the people took Ed's curiosity for interest in the religion and some of the townspeople who had gathered around started trying to convert the decidedly nonreligious Elric. The diminutive Edward finally seemed fed up with the street preaching and motioned to Al and Xander that he was ready to leave. Al hopped off the stool but bumped the counter hard enough to dislodge the radio sending it crashing the ground.

"Sorry" the young boy apologized sheepishly but the counter man was apoplectic.

"Sorry, you broke it , that's what you get for walking around in that stupid armored suit.

"Don't bust a lung Grandpa," Xander snapped " He'll fix it "

"How," the man screamed, "It's in a thousand pieces. "

Edward was moving toward the pile of parts when Al held up his hand. "Can I try?"

Edward smiled "Sure why not?

Xander was secretly disappointed, Al was a great alchemist and Xander would have been the first to admit that Alphonse rarely got the chance to shine like his brother, but Edward 's alchemy was something else and Xander never got tired of watching Elric do his thing.

Al dropped to the ground and began drawing circles in the dirt while Xander and Edward helped gather all the pieces of the radio into the center of Al's hastily drawn array.

Ed struck a pose and went into what Xander had long ago labeled his Great-Teacher-Elric mode "its a transmutation circle."

"What's it for.?"

"You'll see in a second." Edward replied

Xander checked the ground for any last pieces before nodding to Al who bent to the circle, touching it. The circle flared brightly there was a cloudy burst and the radio seemed to pull itself back together. as the smoke faded, the radio was sitting in the circle in one piece, broadcasting the Cornello show as if it had not been broken a moment before. "Awesome work big A" Xander said approvingly

The rest of the crowd was also amazed, though their reaction was slightly different.

"This is a land of Prophets" shouted one

"He works miracles like Cornello." cried another

"It's no miracle" explained Ed "It's alchemy, me and my brother are alchemists."

"I've never seen alchemy before."

"I fix things for a living if you guys are looking for work."

"He doesn't need work " An attractive woman supplied. " That's Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist. They say he's a real prodigy. The solder boy with him is the Military's all-purpose trouble shooter Alexander Harris."

Xander no longer found it odd that his reputation had risen along with the Elric's. but he did find it odd that an attractive woman could sat down at the counter and he not even notice. An oddly familiar one as well, but such thoughts were driven away by the wildly excited crowd that gathered around the trio asking amazed questions and wanting to touch the Full Metal Alchemist...unfortunately the crowd mistakenly assumed that Alphonse was the State's famous child genius. Alphonse sheepishly directed their attentions toward Ed. One townsman looked at Ed strangely. Wait , you mean that Little guy is famous."

He's just a runt." joked a loudmouth

"God please no,"Xander sighed, seeing an all too familiar look on Edwards face."Edward calm down..." Xander's pleading entreaties came too late.

Edward screamed in frustration, grabbing the loudmouth and using his small size and compact muscles to maximum advantage, began hurling the man around the plaza. One of the larger men headed toward the spinning tornado obviously intending to help his friend but Xander stuck his foot out, tripping the man and sending him sprawling to the ground. "Trust me bucky, you don't want to get into that. Xander snapped as the man climbed back to his feet.

The Confrontation was about to get serious when the scene was interrupted by the arrival of a cute dark haired girl with two crimson pleats framing her open face. Xander noticed more then a few of the guys openly checking out her pretty figure.

"Well looks like there's some excitement around here today." The Girl commented brightly . her name was Rose and she was obviously a popular figure around town as well as being yet another devotee of Cornello. Her arms were loaded down with supplies for the church were she worked as a kind of secretary and maid.

Xander and the Elric brothers introduced themselves and the shop owner convinced Rose to take the trio to the temple. Edward spoke up before Al or Xander could veto the idea proclaiming such a plan to be an excellent idea. Ed beckoned the others to join him with that LOOK of his.

Al walked up beside Rose and chatted amiably with her as was his way with people he was just meeting. This left Xander to hiss in Ed's ear."Last Time I looked you hated faith in anything you can't stick a pin into, why are we doing this."

"I'm curious about this prophet, aren't you." Edward said simply

"Curiosity is strangely not one of my stronger traits might have something to do with me being a cat lover." Xander sniped

"By the way," Edward asked him "Who was that woman at the counter, the one who knew us, have we met her before."

Xander shrugged his shoulders "I think I remember her but I'm not sure, does it matter, between our mystery woman and you chasing this Rose ... Need I remind you what Winry would do if she knew you where chasing desert maidens?"

"That's not fair, I am not chasing a girl." Edward snapped defensively

"Poor Winry, " Xander continued "Waiting at home and pining away for her sweet Edward. Nothing to do all day except tone up those awesome arm muscles of hers and that wickedly good aim..."

"Will you lay off." Edward snapped, his face already turning crimson. "it isn't like that."

"Are you kidding I saw the way you two were looking at each other in Central."

"Stop that, I'm serious. I want to find out what this Cornello is up to."

Xander sighed "I wouldn't count on the Locals being very giving with the details. This Cornello seems to be pretty popular."

"That's why I was hoping you could do that thing you do. " Edward replied smoothly

"You mean not flying off the handle at people so they like me."

"Besides," Edward replied as if he had not spoken, "Hughes made you an investigator, so investigate."

"Why is it you only remember my military rank whenever it's convenient."

"I don't know, " Ed said with mock-innocence "Why is it that everywhere we go you seem to stumble right into the midst of trouble."

Xander smiled ruefully "Because trouble follows the Full Metal Alchemist like thunder after lightning or haven't you noticed the trail of chaos and mayhem we've left behind us. "

Edward nodded, "Then we're agreed, it would be a much better idea for you to get to the bottom of this ...after all, I might get into trouble."

Xander sighed "Fine, I'll check out the place after we get settled. Why do I get the feeling I've been conned."

But Edward was already jogging to catch up with Al and Rose. Xander would have grumbled more at being maneuvered but Rose took the opportunity to cut loose with a short comment and Edward's deranged ranting the rest of the trip was sweet sweet payback for his wounded pride.


	2. Chapter 2

The Pilgrim's quarters were pretty spartan. but it had a bed and that was all that Xander cared about. Edward however was hungry as always thankfully however, Rose also arranged for them to have a meal. The boys thought they would have to make do with simple pilgrims rations, but the kitchen staff assured them that thanks to Cornello there was plenty of food and drink. Hunger had been virtually erased thanks to the preacher.

Xander walked around the church chatting up the staff who all had nice things to say about Cornello and the power of the Sun God Leto. Eventually the trio reunited back in their rooms which overlooked a cemetery where they could look down and see Rose standing by a small simple gravestone, beside her stood two men including a bald, imposing man who matched the descriptions they had of the famous prophet Cornello.

Alphonse watched the gathering below."I spoke with Rose," He told them. "That grave belongs to her boyfriend, Kain. Until he died in some kind of mining accident Rose and he were close. Since she lost her parents when she was young, he was all she had. She's convinced Cornello can bring Kain back."

"...And that cheap hack is letting her think he can do it." Edward snapped angrily

"Well she isn't the only one." Xander supplied "All the locals I've talked to believe that if they have faith in Leto and Cornello then their loved ones can be brought back. Half the town claims to know someone who was brought back."

"Can we talk to any of them." Edward asked suspiciously

"Yer' kiddin' right," Xander said snidely "As soon as the resurrected are breathing again they head out of town and haven't been heard from since."

"So no physical body to compare, just local rumor," Edward said thoughtfully "This is getting more and more fishy."

"Maybe he can do it: Alphonse said quietly "All those scriptures, maybe there is something beyond what we know."

"Oh There is," Xander muttered "...But I doubt this Cornello has any access to it."

""How do you know," Al reminded him "Your friend Willow, she brought back someone from the dead. She was trying it again when you..."

"...got stranded here Al," Xander finished for him."...and for all I know, her magic might have effected your alchemy. Maybe me being trapped here and what happened to your bodies is all connected."

"Al, you know the price we paid," Edward reminded his brother, "Should Rose have to pay like that."

"But how is he doing it " Al asked

"I don't know," Ed muttered "Maybe we can break into ..."

Xander cut him off. "Before we start pulling some mission impossible crap, could we try a subtler approach, one that won't turn the entire city against us?"

"Please," Ed mocked " He's not going to show off his miracles for us to see."

"Actually yes he is." Xander said, proudly producing a flyer he had snatched earlier, "At a big open air event, with treats for the kids."

* * *

If Cornello was just pretending to be a soul saving preacher it was a role he played very well. There was a big service, during which, Xander heard him spout the usual stuff. How lost they would be without him and the Sun God, how faithful and devoted followers would gain divine rewards and favor.

Xander sighed "A completely different world and I'm listening to some slick con artist using old time religion to fleece a bunch of needy sheep, I don't know if I should laugh or cry."

"There is no harm in finding something to believe in Xander," Al lectured "Belief in something can give you hope and strength when there seems no reason for either."

As the service drew to a close, Cornello stood on a platform in front of the church and then ...the miracles began. Water was turned into wine. A chunk of wood was remade into one of the many Leto statues that surrounded the church courtyard. Near the back Xander and the Elric Brothers watched the action.

"What do you think ." Ed asked suspiciously

"It's pretty obvious, he's doing alchemy." Al answered " Are you getting any feelings Xand."

Xander cocked his head to one side as if listening, "Something feels off, not right. it's like hearing your favorite song played out of tune."

"I knew it," Edward cackled "There's something weird about it, there's no equivalence..."

Rose interrupted their quiet argument "Are you enjoying your first miracle gathering, he's amazing isn't he." she said obviously delighted with what was going on.

"He's a good actor anyway but that's about it, he's swindling you."

"Now Ed we don't know that " Al admonished him quickly "All we know is that he's performing alchemy and he's ignoring the laws."

"Still looks like magic to me." Xander said suspiciously

"Magic is unscientific." Ed snapped "There are laws that govern everything. observable reactions."

"What laws?" Rose asked

"Your output has to be equal to your input," Al explained patiently."The base materials have to be the same as well. like the radio I fixed. I couldn't make it bigger or a tree."

"It's called Equivalent Exchange " Edward said "To attain something of equal value most be lost. but that bastard is completely ignoring that law."

"...because he's working miracles." Rose insisted At this point Cornello bought a dead bird back to life, The little Girl who had brought the thing clapped and laughed with delight as the bird took wing. "Can your precious Alchemy do that, it's the work of God, it has to be."

Xander looked the pretty girl in the eyes. "Rose, I've been around and seen things and I'll tell you one thing I've learned, Miracles are never free, never. They always come with a price and if you are lucky, very lucky you are the only one who'll suffer the cost of that price."

"What if you' aren't lucky" she asked nervously

"Trust me Rose," Xander said grimly "You don't want to be unlucky."

* * *

Cornello reclined in his office. These public gatherings were tiresome but they were important. His flock needed to see Leto's power for themselves. if there was one thing Cornello knew in his heart, the public was fickle and without the daily broadcasts and the miracle gatherings the faithful might begin to indulge their questioning hearts. There were always exceptions of course, like Cray. On the books Cray was head of temple security but the books didn't tell the whole story Cray and his "helpers" were a useful tool. Armed with that all-important religious justification, Cray could do, and would do, practically anything. A former guard back when this was a mining town, his ability to do whatever was needed by his bosses and now Cornello made him a valuable part of Cornello's long term plans.

A knock at the door admitted the lovely Rose. Cornello smiled. It was a tragedy that Rose was a genuinely spiritual person. That face, those hips, Rose was proof not only of the existence of God but that he had a nasty sense of humor. Her literal religious devotion to he church was an important part of the reason Cornello had such an easy time controlling the city but unfortunately that meant that Rose herself was more or less off-limits. Oh sure he had indulged himself with thoughts of a "private counseling session" with the girl but as long as her very public devotion continued Cornello could do so much more. "Rose, my child. did our guests enjoy the gathering today."

"I talked with the townspeople as you asked and they confirmed what the strangers were saying. I also heard them talking amongst themselves when they thought I wasn't paying attention. They are From Central, The small one is famous. Father, I heard them saying ...things."

"Rose, have no fear, Leto sets these things in our pathway for a purpose. it is so that we can prove we are worthy of his blessings."

"I do try, Father and I have faith."

"In time Rose, Leto will reward your faith especially if you do not allow the strangers to turn you from his warmth. In time you will see the reward for that faith."

As soon as Rose had left Cornello's smiling face fell into a scowl. He threw open the window of the room and gazed out into the city, his city. The bird he had brought back to life fluttered through the window to perch on his shoulder.

Cornello turned back to his enforcer. "It is as we feared Cray, Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist they say that he was certified by the state younger then any other in history."

"What about the other one, Father," Cray asked

Alexander Harris, State Investigator under the command of Mäes Hughes they call him The One Who Sees, his ability to find trouble has become almost legendary."

"What does it mean Father Cornello,"

"Nothing else then that the Military has discovered our paradise and seeks to interfere. they are greedy evil souls Cray, and my children must be protected -- at all costs."

"I understand." Cray smiled unpleasantly before leaving the Father with his mysterious guest.

As soon as Cray left, the rooms other occupant made her displeasure known, "The boys presence is troubling and there is something about his escort." She said

"There's nothing to be worried about."Cornello replied slyly "By the time Cray is done nobody will know they were ever here."

"If you say so love ." The woman said seductively "Confidence is such an attractive quality in a man."

She gestured toward the bird on Cornello's shoulder. Her pointing finger grew suddenly, lancing out and spearing the bird on Cornello's shoulder killing it instantly and making Cornello flinch with fear. "...of course false bravado makes a man seem small in every way that counts."

Cornello flinched again at her words. "He may be a State Alchemist but I can handle a pup like him one way or another." He gestured himself, and the dead bird fluttered it wings and flew back to its place on Cornello's shoulder.

"Just make sure that the secret to your amazing miracles stays that way." The woman hissed at him. "You know how much I hate being left...unsatisfied, make sure there are no loose ends."

* * *

Edward was camped in the main church auditorium. This was his concession to Al and Xander that he "be Good" by his calculations Rose would eventually come though the huge room on her way somewhere and Ed was very good at figuring things. Ed was not without pity or empathy but in his mind truth, no matter how unpleasant was better then lying to yourself.

Rose appeared on schedule going about her duties cleaning fixtures and trying hard to avoid looking at or speaking with Ed.

"So how does it work , you clean and polish the alter enough times and someone who's dead comes back to life." Ed asked the sarcasm in his voice was not lost on the penitent girl.

"Something like that." Rose said trying to sound brave.

Ed sighed and pulled a bound leather book from the depths of his coat. Rose was far too practical to hope that it was some kind of religious text yet she would have been wrong . this book was the closest thing to a bible that Ed owned or was inclined to read. He began to read out a list of various ingredients and their measurements. Water, carbon, lime, ammonia, saltpeter. Xander, who had entered the church during this exchange recognized the elements comprising the average human body. Harris sighed realizing that Ed was doing his Humans-Are-Built-On-The-Cheap speech. This was exactly why he'd begged Edward to behave himself.

"I'd drop the scriptures and pickup an alchemy book Rose, we're the closest things to God there is.

"You're not a God," Rose answered disgustedly, "Your not even close."

"Neither is the Sun, its just a mass of hydrogen, you get close to it like Cornello claims and all you'll do is burn-up."

Al watched from another alcove silently shaking his head. "Great Ed, push your total cynicism on someone else." Suddenly he realized someone had come up behind him stealthily and had placed a gun against his head.

From behind him Cray's cold voice hissed "Don't worry Elric your Brother will be joining you soon." Cray pulled the trigger

Edward and Rose startled at the bark of the pistol followed by the empty helmet that was Al's head bouncing across the floor. Cray came out of the alcove leveling his pistol at Edward.

"Cray what are you doing." Rose cried out

Cray smiled coldly "Elric and his friends are enemies of God this is his will Rose, not mine."

A blade streaked across the room cutting across Cray's hand making him drop his gun.

"Damn," Xander cursed as another throwing blade slid in to his palm. "I missed, that was supposed to be in your arm."

"Military dog, God will deal with you all." Cray growled

I don't think so." said Al who had climbed to is feet or at least his body had, its arms grabbing at the startled Cray and holding him in place so Edward could use the armor's headpiece to knock the man unconscious with a well placed throw.

Edward and Xander high-fived each other joyously as the man slumped to the ground

Al reached out caught the helmet before installing it back on his shoulders.

Rose screamed in shock while looking fearfully at Al "He... he has no body."

"That's Al," Edward said jokingly

"Please Rose don't be afraid, this is just how I am. This is part of our punishment for setting foot on holy ground. We made a mistake and we're paying for it."

Rose backed away and want running into the depths of the church.

"Well that just sucks." Xander snapped

"Let her go," Ed muttered "She's just scared."

Xander turned to him, "Yes Ed, she scared and running to find the guy who can work god-like miracles."

"That could be a problem" Al muttered

The three ran after Rose following her into a basement. Xander's eyes searched the gloom of the darkened area. Suddenly, lights flared to life and the trio could see Rose across the room. Cornello stood behind her stroking her shoulder protectively. "Congratulations Rose you wrestled with the darkness and prevailed " Cornello soothed while looking at the boys triumphantly.

"I'm sensing a trap," Xander growled "Anybody else smelling a trap."

The Brothers Elric nodded as Conrello gleefully ranted at them, "State Alchemists, brutal enforcers; I knew one of you might turn up eventually."

"Well don't chalk that up to pious premonition." Ed pointed an accusing finger. "You knew we'd come for the stone."

"You mean this." Cornello held up his ring with its large crimson gem.

Edward smiled grimly, "Alchemy without circles and completely ignoring the law of equivalent exchange. it could only mean one thing."

"Indeed " Cornello taunted "The mythical gem, the great amplifier, the philosopher's stone."

"That's it Al, its ours." Edward hissed "That stone belongs to me now and if you hand it over I wont tell these people what you've been doing."

"And what is that exactly, When I came here these people had nothing. They thought heaven had abandoned them so I became their Prophet. When they hungered I gave them food and drink. I even built buildings for them and gave them money. Why would the military want to interfere in all that."

"I don't care what the military wants." Edward snapped "I'm here for me."

"wha?"

"I want that stone. We need it to make something right again. "

Rose was practically crying "What about us and what we want you don't care "

Al tried to reason with Rose, "You don't understand all we wanted was to ..."

Edward cut off his brother's explanations, "Forget it Al, she wont care "

"Look Corny," Xander snapped "We're asking nice, if you want things to stay that way, be smart and cough up the stone."

Cornello held up the stone as if for their inspection. "If you want the stone then you've have to take it." The stone flared brightly. illuminating his evil smile.

The ground seethed madly and suddenly Al was buried under huge piles of sand. Xander grabbed onto Al's hand and was dragged sideways with him separating him from Edward.

"Armor is a disadvantage in soft sand and you can't draw transmutation circles in it either." Cornello chuckled before pressing a switch on the wall.

A large door slid open allowing a giant nightmarish creature to pad into the room it caught sight of Edward and roared a predatory challenge. "You of all people should appreciate this Elric, a Chimera."

"Whats he doing " Al asked as he fought to drag his large metal body from the soft sand.

"Pissing Ed off," Xander shouted grimly as he pulled harder on Al's arm.

Edward clapped his hands together and then slammed his hands into the sand at his feet with a bright flash. A large, fierce looking, spear sprang from the ground and into his hands. Without losing a beat he spun and used the weapon to slash at the charging monster who went rolling across the room with the strength of his blow. Cornello was shocked. As far as he knew, alchemy without transmutation circle was impossible without a stone like the one on his ring. He held the stone aloft. The bird which had been perched on his shoulder went flying at Edward but the stones power caused it to grow in size.

The Chimera had meanwhile sensed other tasty prey and charged Xander and Al who was still buried up to his waist in sand. "Xand, get out of the way" Al cried out as he shove the boy backward.

The Chimera jumped at the fleeing Xander who rolled aside to avoid its pounce. The creature snarled its frustration and clawed at Alphonse who lashed out with a vicious punch. Xander pulled a long knife from the depths of his coat. He ran at the Chimera and slid underneath it to slam the sharp blade down into the creature's paw. It screamed, bucking and writhing as it tried to dislodge the sharp blade. Al reached out and grabbed hold of the monster's tail. Using his half buried position as an anchor, The boy swung the creature around and hurled it away from them its body slamming into a wall.

"Nice throw, big Al." Xander cried delightedly

"Thanks, can you get me out of this sand now please?"

Xander nodded and heaved good and hard finally managing to pull the younger Elric from the sand. They turned to see Edward finishing off the bird, which he punched into a senseless heap on the floor. They were about to celebrate when the large Chimera leaped at Edward again, this time managing to latch on to his arm. Ed didn't even hesitate this time to hurl the big creature away from him giving it a fierce kick to finally discourage the chimera who slunk fearfully back to its hidy-hole.

Xander and Al joined Edward who was looking triumphantly at a confused Cornello. Rose was also shocked looking at Edward. Ed's clothes were slashed and torn where the monsters he had fought had gotten a piece of him. He himself however was unharmed by their attacks.

Cornello was aghast "Those claws on your arm and leg how could you have survived unless -- your limbs, their fake."

"Brilliant deduction holy man " Edward tore away the ruins of his coat to reveal that his entire right arm was made of a dull gray metal that matched the look of his left leg.

"Your arm and leg are machines -- that's automail. " Rose whispered . She had seen people with artificial replacements for limbs lost in accidents but even her untraveled eye could tell Edward's automail arm and leg were of the highest quality

"Don't look away, Rose." Edward held up his metal arm so she could clearly see. "You need to see what happens when you step into god's territory or whatever You need to know what happens when you try and bring back the dead. Are you sure you really want to end up like this?"

Cornello smiled cruelly. "I see now, you crossed the line and did what is strictly Forbidden, and your bodies were taken to the other side."

Ed looked at Rose "Like I told you before Rose, get close to the sun and you'll burn."

"Yes but they were crazy enough to find out for themselves, that's why they call you the Full Metal Alchemist. He turned to Rose "You see my child, State Alchemists are forbidden from transmuting gold but even worse is Alchemy - on human souls that is what happened isn't it

you don't know the story." Al snapped defensively

"Forget it Al " Edward growled

"All we wanted," Al whispered sadly "Was to see Mom again."

"But you failed" Cornello cruelly shouted.

"I'd label it a failure, I lost an arm and leg and Al lost his whole body. I even managed to trap Xander here in the bargain all because I was reckless and I wanted it badly enough "

Cornello dropped a fatherly arm around the Rose's shoulder calming her even as he sneered at the Elric's " Never fear my dear. Leto has blessed me with the Philosopher's Stone, besides I have far greater experience then these heretics did."

"Don't let him con you Rose." Xander shouted "No matter what he's promised you, no matter how badly you think you need it, a selfish bastard like this is never going to risk his power or his life to help you."

"Selfish am i? what about you and your friends. They want this power so they can have their mommy back and I'm sure that a dog of the state such as yourself has his own designs on my power

"Actually no" Edward snapped " Al and I want the stone so we can put our bodies back the way they were. he's just trying to get home. We don't lie about what the stone can do or what we can do with it. we didn't create a religion and dupe the people of this town."

"We wont ask again." Alphonse coldly insisted, "Give us the stone."

"You are damned Alchemist," Cornello snarled "May the wrath of God fall upon your heads."

There was a brief flare of alchemical light behind Cornello's back. It was the only warning that the prophet was transmuting.The preacher leveled a mini-gun and began firing it at them. The Gun roared with smoke and dust quickly filling the air until Cornello finally stopped firing and looked at his handiwork ...only to stare aghast at a solid wall that had not been there a moment before. Its sudden appearance, via Edward's alchemy, had insured that the trio was left unharmed by Cornello's attack.

Xander looked at the wall. while still amazed at Edward's incredible Alchemy, he was less impressed by the talented youth's all too familiar flair for the dramatic. "Cutting it a little close there Elric, don't ya think." he snapped

the un-frazzled Edward grinned maniacally " I thought you liked a sense of style."

"I like breathing more then I like style." Xander answered

"Their banter was stopped by gunfire announcing the arrival of more armed guards. Cray had evidently recovered from being knocked out earlier.

Edward broke in to a run with Xander and Al bringing up the rear. As they approached the end of the room and the dead-end it represented, Edward clapped his hands once more and slammed into the wall palms first his touch produced a huge flash from whence a large door appeared. The huge door burst open as Alphonse threw his weight against it as he shouldered his way into the passageway beyond. Edward and Xander followed and as the door slammed shut behind them, another flash of light announced the disappearance of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose watched as Cornello's men pounded on the wall, as if to make the vanished door appear again. Finally Cray ordered his men to search the church and the surrounding streets. He approached Cornello. "My men will continue to search but I have no idea what we will do even if they found them."

"Of course you don't, the boy is a State Alchemist after all. Head to my office, broadcast a message to the city. My faithful flock will help you find them."

"I doubt the civilians will be able to stop State Alchemists."

"They aren't meant to stop them Cray, just flush them from hiding and delay them long enough for you to find them. Send word the moment you find their location, I have a little surprise for our State Alchemist friends."

Cray nodded and headed out with his men in tow.

Cornello finally turned his attention back to Rose. his most devoted follower was looking at him with doubt that was very new and very unwelcome. if she was starting to question, then the rest of the city would start to follow. No he needed her completely on his side and for that he had a little something tucked away for just such an emergency. Elric's little performance had been compelling but, how much more compelling wold the voice of her poor dead boyfriend be. Yes Kain, perhaps a few words from her departed Kain would do the trick. While the Chimera in the basement was his proudest achievement with the stone, the little experiment he kept in the upper towers of the church was equally impressive. Fortunately he had just recently got the thing to speak Rose's name and like any craftsmen he was looking forward to her reaction.

* * *

Edward and Xander were resting after fleeing the church. Alphonse, who barely needed sleep let alone rest, checked the streets as if pursuers would spring from the sewer grates themselves.

Suddenly the radio speakers that dotted the street squawked to life and Cray's deep voice could be heard. "Tonight a group of unbelievers made an attempt on the life of the Father Cornello . The Father survived the cowardly attack but he asks that all of you remain safely in your homes,"

Xander sighed "Well that just sucks, Now the whole town hates us and their hunting us like criminals."

"We are criminals." Edward sarcastically reminded him

"Who's we, alchemy boy" Xander snapped "Their looking for the short alchemist and his armored companion. I'm just the sidekick, nobody ever cares about the sidekick."

"Why are they reacting this way." Al asked "If we really wanted to take the stone at all costs, we would have."

"I'd find that a much more compelling argument if we hadn't just gotten owned by Father Conman."

"Well if we are going to get that stone we gotta get close to Cornello." Edward said thoughtfully.

"I'm thinking the mindless sycophants might object. The only one they listen to is Cornello." Xander sighed

Edward rubbed his hands eagerly "You know something? you're absolutely right. I've got a plan." he cackled

Xander noticed an all too familiar gleam in Ed's eye, "I hate it" he said warily

"How do you know you hate it," Ed whined "You haven't heard it yet."

"Because Ed, it's you, which means ridiculously stupid and uber-risky."

"Then it's your fault, you shouldn't give me crazy ideas."

* * *

Minutes later Xander considered his fears justified. He and the real Alphonse watched as a frenzied crowed surrounded Edward accusing him of all manner of evil. Rose even put in an appearance claiming that Cornello had returned her dead boyfriend Kain to life, she had even heard him speak. Apparently no one noticed that the Alphonse standing next to Edward was both immobile and strangely silent. Xander had to assure the younger Elric that this was nothing to get upset about. Edward had figured the toughest part would be getting the fake Al to move on its own but that proved unnecessary. Suddenly the many Leto statues come to life. they first surrounded, then attacked the duo crushing the Al statue and beating Edward into unconsciousness.

Soon afterward, the crowd had left and Al and Xander were free to pursue their part in the plan. Xander lost the two out of three rock paper scissors game that decided who would do what in the big plan This was especially embarrassing as he was the one who had taught the Elric brothers the game and had since then managed to consistently lose to Alphonse. His loss meant he had to break into the church utility shed and steal tools since he faced the unpleasant prospect of futzing around inside the bell tower removing the church bell. As he was suspended in the upper gears disconnecting the bell from the pulley mechanism. He thanked god the few days he had spent with the Family Rockbell had reacquainted him with his love for tinkering with and fixing things. Of course, having one of the best automail mechanics in Ametrias proclaim it "a bloody waste of good talent that he had signed up with the military." had done his occasionally fragile ego wonders.

His work took him most of the night and when he finally finished, the sun was just coming up. He managed to get the bell away from the tower just as a bleary eyed acolyte reacted with shock and terror at the vanished bell.

Xander didn't stay to watch the mans frenzied freak-out instead he lugged the heavy bell to a balcony overlooking city where Al joined him. At his side, looking like she had seen a ghost was Rose. Apparently Cornello had tried to win her loyalty by showing her a shadowy figure that spoke her name. His claim had been that the figure was her dead lover Kain, returned to life. The sight had convinced her enough to make her appearance in the street where she had denounced the Elrics. however Edward, imprisoned in a dungeon beneath the Church, had preyed on her insecurities. Those uncertainties had proved too much a temptation for the confused Rose. She had returned to the room to speak with her beloved but the figure had turned out to be another of Cornello's chimera's. Only Al's timely intervention had saved her from a gruesome death. Rose was still upset over the whole deal.

She was shocked to see Xander holding the large cumbersome bell but Alphonse deflected her curiosity by assuring Rose Xander was stronger then he looked.

"Did you get the stuff from Corny's office" Xander asked Alphonse

"Yeah I got the mike from Cornello's office without a hitch, Rose is already in on the plan, I kind of rescued her on my way back so I had to fill her in on the details."

Al started patching everything together with alchemy which meant that Xander had nothing to do for a moment, expect satisfy Rose's curiosity. "What are you doing?" She was looking mystified at the patchwork setup taking shape in front of her."

"We're using the bell as a crude speaker." Xander explained "It has a little more output then the tiny speakers down on the street."

"What for?"

"You'll see,"

"I can't believe all this." Rose looked at the both of them. "Al's body, Ed's arm and leg and yet they're trying to get it all back." She turned to Xander "...and what about you, why are you mixed up in all this. Did you lose something too?"

"Yeah," Xander answered sadly "My entire world."

"Your ...world, I don't understand."

"A friend tried to bring back someone she lost, I think...I was the equivalent exchange."

"You think? don't' you know?" Rose asked, obviously confused

"It should be time to get started." Al said loudly

He was reaching for the switch when Xander cleared his throat. "Alphonse, manners, I think the lady will love this part."

Alphonse bowed and held out the switch for Rose who sheepishly pressed it

There was a high whining hum from the hastily prepared speaker, suddenly the voices of Edward and Cornello could be heard speaking. The mike Alphonse had planted in Ed's cell was picking up every word. "I still don't get it why start a cult. Was it for the money?" Ed's voice issued from the bell

"Your thinking too small Elric," Cornello could be heard gloating. "I can get all the money I want. It's power I'm after."

"Power?"

"I'm making believers who would throw away their very lives in my name and why not I can bring them back to life. There is no greater army then those with a holy cause. Within a few years I'll have enough followers to tear this country apart and rebuild it in my name."

"Makes no difference to me." Edward

"What?"

"Well its not like there's any real way to bring back the dead once you kill me I'm gone for good."

"I'm afraid so, even with the philosopher's stone I wouldn't dare try human alchemy. I'd just end up like you, and why would a king risk his life for a bunch of mindless pawns."

There was a brief pause then Cornello's frenzied screaming "How did you get my broadcast equipment."

"Xan helped Al rig it up ... I know, you smashed Al into pieces but that was just some metal I whipped up to look like the real thing."

"How long has that been on."

"Long enough for the Mindless-Pawns-Tearing-The-Country-Apart bit."

Cornello screamed and there was sound of a mini-gun firing after which the feed went dead

"That's that," Xander sighed "Lets head street level folks I want to see how this turns out."

"...But aren't you worried for Ed," Rose asked "Cornello took his pocket watch. He said that was the source of Ed's power."

Xander laughed "Then Cornello's even more stupid then I thought. Come on kids, this'll be fun."

"What's he talking about?" Rose asked

"You'll see." Alphonse said. Rose couldn't be sure but it almost seemed like he was smiling.

* * *

Cornello came racing out of the church in the time it had taken him to get out there the whole town had flooded the gathering square outside the church Cornello tried pleading with the people to not believe the lying unbelievers when that proved unsuccessful he used the rings power to bring the statues in the square to life.

Ed arrived shortly after him and stood facing him. Rose was shocked to see Ed's automail arm in its blade form. Alphonse explained that Ed loved to fight that way. It meant he and Cornello had tussled before Cornello had fled for his life.

"Last chance holy man." Ed growled brandishing his arm blade. "Give me the stone."

"You can't fool me Elric." Cornello held up the ornate State Alchemist pocket watch that Ed normally wore at his hip. "Without this pocket watch the only alchemy you can preform is to that metal arm of yours."

"Really... You know what, preacher you aren't the only one who can't stand doubters." Ed clapped his hands and slammed them to the ground and then the building, the entire building, began to shake. Suddenly, the Leto Statue from the center of the church burst though the front of the church. The huge thing was moving on its own and raised its fists high before slamming them to smash its smaller siblings into dust.

"You see Rose," Al said proudly." Rings and watches have nothing to do with it. My brother is the real deal, the Full Metal Alchemist."

Cornello began screaming in pain, Al and Xander watched as his arm began seething and pulsating, strange mechanical... things began jutting out of the flesh.  
"Alchemical recoil? but how that should be impossible, unless..." Alphonse muttered

"Unless Corny's stone was really..." Xander replied grimly.

Edward's scream confirmed their thoughts "You mean the stones a fake...stop jerking me around "

"Well this just sucks." Xander cursed

* * *

Cornello retreated into the depths of the church to avoid the growing crowd out front baying for his blood. He caught sight of the attractive woman. Beside her was a short man with a huge build and a bald head gnawing on a bone distractedly. Next to him was a lanky looking youth with dreadlocks.

"That boy was right," Cornello snapped "That ring you gave me wasn't the real Philosopher's Stone."

Well Duh, " the lanky youth gave a sarcastic reply "Do you really think we would waste a genuine stone on a two bit con artist like you."

un-holy creatures who are you really " Cornello asked fearfully

I'm known as Lust" the woman replied "The big boy is Gluttony. I'd properly introduce you to Envy but he doesn't really look like he does now and very soon he's going to look like you."

"Like me? I don't understand."

"Not very bright are you." Envy growled "I'm going to be posing as you for a while so that our little game can continue." As he spoke, Envy's form changed and expanded until Cornello was looking at a exact duplicate of himself. it could even speak with his voice. "You know between the Full Metal Runt and the One Who Sees, the military will eventually be showing up to "secure things" around here."

"Do you think you can keep playing preacher till they get here? After that we can get back to more interesting fun."

"You know me, i like to play to my strengths." Envy shrugged and pushed past Cornello

"What is going on," Cornello asked fearfully "Why did you trick me."

Lust shrugged her shoulders, "Because you were easy to dupe and because you were useful. Traits you no longer possess."

The figure called Gluttony tugged on Lust's arm while pleading, "Come on, Lust isn't about time you let me eat the old preacher."

Lust tapped her jaw thoughtfully while looking at Cornello like he was a toy she had grown bored with. "Well You've been such a good boy lately why not, just make sure to wipe your mouth afterward."

Gluttony smiled and grinned widely and started toward Cornello.

Cornello turned to run and made the last of his many mistakes. What the preacher didn't know, what most people didn't realize, was that the only thing greater then the endless aching hunger that had given Gluttony his name was the speed he could move at when it was time to satisfy that aching need.

Lust looked away from Gluttony's feasting to gaze down at the church square where Envy in the guise Cornello was already calming the people of Liore down. Soon everything would be back to normal. Still the Full Metal Boy was really coming along. Lust knew The Boss would be pleased to hear how far the boy had come in such a short time. Perhaps he had even come far enough that he could become really useful instead of just a mere curiosity, of course his state supplied babysitter might be a problem. For all that Harris played the fool he had already demonstrated he could be a threat when he wanted to be. Still Lust wasn't too concerned. Harris was a mortal, not even an alchemist. Mortals could be bargained with or bullied and if those options didn't work, well Gluttony always needed feeding. Still Lust found herself wondering Who was this Xander Harris, where had he really come from and why had Envy of all people given him that ridiculous nickname, The One Who Sees.

* * *

Edward and Alphonse were waiting on the main road out of town. Xander had volunteered to get their stuff from the Church. He quickly gathered their things. While leaving the church he noticed that the people were oddly happy, all things considered. as he jogged through the town he noticed a tall long haired blond talking with many of the townspeople. Since he was still kind of hated he didn't stop to investigate. Still he could have sworn this was the same guy he had been seeing off and on everywhere in the last three years. He finally rejoined the Elrics carrying Edward's suitcase and his own army rucksack.

The brothers were still arguing about how they should have handled things in Liore when Xander walked up to them.

"Whatever, this puts us back to square one," Ed said dismissively "and here I thought we'd finally get you back in the flesh Al."

"You're the one we're going to fix first Brother, that automail is so tough on you. "

"I hate to interrupt this Kodak moment but between this and burying the red water in Xenotime, our best leads have gone up in flames, I don't know about you but I'm thinking Roy Mustang might want to see a return the substantial amount of collateral damage we've been causing."

"Well we still don't know where Cornello got his stone." Alphonse said thoughtfully "I doubt he made it himself. Do you think he got it from Mugwar, Brother."

Edward sighed "Mugwar was trying to use the stones he made to jump-start gold production. I don't see him giving one away to some random dude passing through."

Xander was suspicious "I'm not sure, but I got the feeling Mugwar wasn't the one pulling the strings. Mugwar was a puppet, I'm almost sure of it."

Over the last three years Edward had learned to trust Xander's flashes of insight. "Maybe your mysterious someone gave Cornello his stone."

"Yeah but why, Con artists go for the fast money, the easy score. Starting a religion, building an army, that is way out of character for any con man I've ever heard of. Plus this is a dead ass town in the middle of nowhere, why empower a con artist to raise an army here of all places. I got a bad feeling about all of this.

"We will find the real stone; I promise you Xander " Edward said resolutely

Alphonse patted him on the shoulder reassuringly "And when we do, we can fix what Tucker did to you and send you back home."

Xander sighed "Assuming I have a home to go back to,"

Rose chose that moment to walk up to them "You should have never come here." She said bitterly

"You think we should have just left things as they were."

"Why not, with Cornello we thought we could do anything. We were a desert town what do we have now that Cornello is gone.

"Cornello was conning you," Xander reminded her "Turning you into an army, getting ready to sacrifice you all for his dreams of power."

"What am I supposed to do now that Kain isn't coming back."

Edward looked at the young woman "You'll have to figure that out for yourself. Get up, move forward, you got a good strong pair of legs Rose, you oughta start using them."

Xander sighed as Edward walked away. he shouldered the pack on his back and then muttered more to himself. "Way to go, Mr Smooth." then to Al he barked "Lets go Al before someone decides to find a tree in this desert so they can lynch us."

Al turned to Rose, passing her several folded sheets of paper "Brother was trying to help Rose it just doesn't always come out right."

"Just go..." she sobbed and shut her eyes so she would not have to watch the three of them leave. Later she would look at the pages with their neat writing. She would sit for hours that night reading the story they told. A tale of two talented brothers from a small town whose experiments with alchemy almost cost them their lives and did cost them their bodies. It told of the stranger that had landed in their lives as a result of his own alchemy misadventure, of how the three of them learned to work together and rely on each other. It told of the challenges they had faced and the struggles they had overcome.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away in the middle of a refugee camp, two boys went running toward a tent. They had news the couple in that tent would want to know about.

Reaching their destination, they crept inside. The couple they had come to see was looking at strange and arcane circles hanging in the air like smoke. The scarred Isbalian male was watching his female companion as she gestured and made the circles shimmer and change in the air as if they were dancing. Once the woman realized she had an audience, she waved her hands and the circles disappeared.

The tall man turned to look at them. "what news?"

"We're breaking camp, the elders say that there is another encampment just outside of Eastern we going to meet up with them and stay awhile."

The scarred man nodded "You can go now. You and your brother can have my portion of the days rations."

The boys nodded, when they were gone the scarred man turned to his companion "Isvala is leading me back to the heart of my enemies it has to be her will that I bring judgment on them."

"Cowards taking the life of innocents. It can't be a co-incidence that I'm here at this time. This is how I have to make amends to the world "

Your powers are growing stronger soon we will be ready to being justice back to the world I know this is the right path Ishval has chosen this destiny for us

Trust me when I say, Destiny can be funny sometimes." Willow Rosenberg replied coldly "You can never tell where it might lead you or what you'll have to suffer to get there."


End file.
